Návrat ztraceného syna
by alf XXIII
Summary: Tohle je má vlastní verze Thousand-Year Blood War arcu. Začínám krátce po útoku Quinciů. Hlavní postav je OC, ale plánuju řadu kapitol z Ichigova pohledu. (Mělo by dojít i na Tōshira , Renjiho, Rukiu atd.). Hlavní postava je stejně stará jako Kyōraku a Ukitake (Ti tři se navzájem znají už z akademie). Ohodnoceno M čistě pro jistoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Jméno**

Sokuke Hokori

**Vlasy **

Měděná barva, krátké

**oči**

Černé

**Rasa**

Duše

**Narození**

3. ledna

**Pohlaví**

Muž

**Výška**

186 cm

**váha**

82 kg

**Profesní Status **

**Příslušnost**

Gotei 13, Soul Society

**Povolání**

Shinigami

**Pozice**

Kapitán 4. Jednotky

**Předchozí pozice **

Kapitán 10. Jednotky; Hokoriho šermířská škola

**Zanpakutō **

**Shikai**

Hagane

**Bankai**

Hagane no ikari

**Jméno**

Hitomi

**vlasy**

černé, dlouhé

**Oči**

Zelená

**Rasa**

Duše

**Narození**

11. října

**Pohlaví**

žena

**výška**

164 cm

**váha**

48 kg

**Profesní Status **

**Příslušnost**

4. Jednotka

Hokoriho šermířská škola

**Povolání**

učednice

**Zanpakutō **

**Shikai**

None

**Bankai**

none


	2. Dlouho očekávaná návštěva

Sokuke Hokori, seděl ve své pracovně a četl si, když ucítil duševní tlak, který necítil již více jak 110 let. _Tak jste nakonec přece jen přišli,_ _Jūshirō,_ _Shunsui ._V mysli mu vytanuli vzpomínky na staré přátele, na dobu prožitou v Seireitei a na jeho milovanou Makoto. Vzpomínka na ni ho zachmuřila, připomněla mu proč z Gotei odešel, připomněla mu bolest, jenž mu způsobila její smrt.

Ze vzpomínek jej vyrušilo zaklepání. „Dále." Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vešla Hitomi. Mírně se uklonila.

„Máte návštěvu mistře. Jde o dva.." začala, ale Hokori ji přerušil.

„Vím. Řekni jim prosím, že dorazím až za chvíli. Mezitím jim nabídni čaj, ale nějaký tradiční, obávám se, že by neocenili čaj podle mých standardů." Hokori se vrátil zpátky ke četbě. Hitomi již byla na odchodu, když Hokori znovu zvedl oči od knihy. „A Hitomi." Dívka se zastavila mezi dveřmi. „Buď na ně milá. Jsou to mí přátelé, a taky velmi úctyhodní bojovníci." Hitomi se znovu uklonila a odešla.

Hokori znovu osaměl. _Takže se vrátíme?_ Ozval se Hokoriho zanpakutō Hagane.

_Nemůžu se tady věčně skrývat před světem. Ostatně myslel jsem, že ty budeš první pro. Byl jsi to ty, kdo mě udržel naživu i přes veškerou mou touhu zemřít._

_Honba za pomstou, ale není právě nejlepší motivace. _

_A to to mám nechat být? Yamamoto byl jako můj otec. Vytáhl mě z té nejhorší Rukonské žumpy, dal mi jméno, vzdělání, vychoval mě._

_Možná jsi vůbec neměl odejí jsi možná neměl čekat až pro tebe přijdou._

_Víš moc dobře, že jsem se nemohl vrátit. Ústřední 46 mě vypověděla a prohlásila za mrtvého a co je nejdůležitější, slíbil jsem Yamamotovi, že nebudu zasahovat do záležitostí Gotei. Navíc o útoku jsem se dozvěděl, až když bylo po všem. _

_Neměl bys je nechat čekat. Je to neslušné._ Hagane se znovu odmlčel. Hokori se zvedl, zavřel knihu a odešel do přijímacího pokoje.

Kyōraku a Ukitake seděli v přijímacím pokoji a čekali na pána domu.  
„Měli jsme sem zajít už dávno." Začal Ukitake a pomalu upil ze svého čaje, který mu mezitím Hitomi přinesla.

„To se líp řekne, než udělá." Povzdechl si Kyōraku, který čaj z opatrnosti odmítl, ale teď toho litoval. „Vždycky jsem litoval, že jsme se ho nepokusili zastavit nebo ho nenavštívili, když jsme se od Yama- Jīho dozvěděli, kde se usadil. Ale zároveň jsem měl vždycky strach. Strach, že když o ho navštívím tak mě znovu požádá, abych ho zabil nebo mě k tomu donutí tím, že mě napadne. Nikdy jsem nikoho neviděl tak zlomeného, jako Sokukeho v den, kdy zemřela Makoto."

„Vím, jak to myslíš. Popravdě i mě jímal vždy stejný strach." Ukitake se začal plně věnovat svému šálku čaje, protože si dobře všiml, že jeho starý přítel, již nemá žádnou chuť pokračovat v rozhovoru na tohle téma.

Kyōraku se rozhodl, že si raději prohlédne pokoj, který byl ale velmi stroze zařízen, kromě malého stolku a několika polštářů byl jedinou výzdobou pokoje stojan a na něm několik zručně vyrobených mečů. Kromě klasické japonské katany na něj byly umístěny i jeden středověký evropský meč, rapír, fleret, saracénská šavle a také čínský meč. Byla by to zajímavá sbírka, kdyby Kyōraku nevěděl, že jí zde má Hokori čistě z praktických důvodů. Se všemi těmi meči uměl mistrně vládnout a jediný důvod proč si je vyrobil, a Kyōraku nepochyboval, že to byl on, byl aby s nimi mohl trénovat. Kyōraku tak přesunul pozornost k jejich tiché ale kouzelné hostitelce.

„Žiješ tady už dlouho maličká?" zahájil Kyōraku něco, co jak doufal se rozvine do zábavné a duchaplné konverzace, ze které by se mohl dozvědět pár nových, a jak doufal tak i pikantních, věcí o Hokorim. Hitomi však jen kývla, čímž se podle Kyōraka dopustila zločinu vraždy na celém rozhovoru. Nebyl by to ale Kyōraku, kdyby nedal pohledné dívce další šanci si s ním trochu popovídat. „Vsadím se, že jsou jeho lekce šermu nesnesitelné, co si pamatuju, byl to vždycky strašný morouz, se kterým nebyl žádná zábava."

„To je zvláštní, protože co já si pamatuju, tak ses vždycky smíchy div nepotrhal."S těmi slovy Hokori vešel do pokoje.

„Sokuke, zdravím tě!" Kyōraku s Ukitakem vstali a podali jsi s Hokorim ruce, pak se všichni znovu posadili.

„Máš to tu celkem pěkné. Pamatuju si jak si jednou ještě na akademii říkal, že kdybys někdy odešel z Gotei, tak by sis otevřel školu šermu. Jsem rád, že sis splnil svůj sen." Začal Ukitake.

„Mým skutečným snem bylo žít s Makoto a společně vychovávat našeho syna. Bylo by mi jedno kde, nebo čím bych se živil. Tohle je jen zmrzačený zbytek mého snu." Odvětil mu Hokori, ale pak pokračoval. „No, to bylo pěkně pochmurné, omlouvám se vám za to."

„Museli jsme v tobě probudit staré vzpomínky, včetně těch na Makoto, to my bychom se měli omluvit." Pokračoval Ukitake.

„Ne všechny vzpomínky jsou špatné. Většina jich stojí za vzpomínání. " Zdálo se, že Hokori má náladu si zavzpomínat, ale přerušil jej Kyōraku.

„Promiň Sokuke, ale vzpomínání na staré časy bude muset počkat. Seireitei bylo napadeno." Teď byl Kyōraku přerušen Hokorim.

„Vím. Vím o útoku Quinciů i o smrti Yamamota. Proto jsem se nezeptal, kde si přišel k té pásce přes oko Shunsui, ani proč jste sem přišli."

„Jak ses o tom dozvěděl?" zajímalo oba kapitány.

„Mám mezi shinigamii pár přátel, kteří mě udržují v obraze. Jen kdybych se o tom dozvěděl v čas, abych s tím mohl něco dělat."

„Víš o smrti Unohony?" zajímal se dál Kyōraku.

„I o ní vím a doufám, že tvá důvěra ve schopnosti současného Kenpachiho je oprávněná."

„Unohana v něj věřila, dost na to aby obětovala svůj život."

„Už víš kdo se stane jejím nástupcem? Čtvrtá jednotka by neměla zůstávat bez kapitána."

„Ano. Ty." ušklíbl se Kyōraku.

„Cože? Já jsem bojovník, ne doktor."

„Máš skvělé znalosti anatomie, jsi zběhlí v léčivých kidō stejně jako v bojových. Potřebuju tě Sokuke, tvé znalosti a zkušenosti by byly stejně přínosné jako Zarakiho hrubá síla. Myslím, že bys byl ideální spojenec pro boj Quincii."

„Ale Ústředí mi odebralo hodnost a vyhostili mě ze Seireitei, jako trest za to, že jsem odešel."

„Ten rozsudek byl na naši žádost zrušen. Jsi znovu kapitán." Přidal se Ukitake do rozhovoru.

„Jen tě musím převelet ke Čtvrté, protože zatím jsi stále u Desáté. Tak co vrátíš se? Pomůžeš nám?"

„Dobře. Vrátím se. Stejně jsem to měl v plánu. Mám ale tři podmínky. Za prvé: Hitomi půjde se mnou. Za druhé: Dáš mi pár dní k dobru, potřebuju si ještě něco zařídit. A za třetí: Necháš mi Yhwache."

„Souhlasím. Nemám problém s tím, aby se ta dívka přestěhovala s tebou a dám ti čas do příštího zasedání Kapitánské rady. To jsou tři dny." S těmi slovy Kyōraku i Ukitake vstali, mírně se uklonili a odešli. Hokori ještě chvíli seděl než řekl:

„Tak to vypadá, že se stěhujeme." Pokusil se usmát se na Hitomi, ale byl to smutný úsměv. „Seireitei je velmi pěkné místo, uvidíš, že to tam budeš mít ráda."

„Když to říkáte mistře."

„Není důvod mít strach. Budu tě i nadále chránit."

„Nebojím se o sebe, ale o vaši duši mistře. Bojím se že ji ztratíte ve své honbě za pomstou stejně jako jste ji ztratil kvůli zármutku ze smrti vaší ženy a syna." Hitomi se zarazila a zatvářila se jako by řekla něco co nechtěla. „Půjdu si zabalit, abych byla připravena až řeknete." Stěmi slovy Hitomi spěšně opustila místnost Hokori osaměl.

_Bojí se o mou duši. Poslední kdo se bál o mou duši byla Makoto, možná bych… Ne! Nejprve musím ukončit tuhle válku, pomstít Yamamota a teprve pak můžu začít vůbec uvažovat o těchhle věcech. _

Hokori vstal. _Čas se pohnout. Tohle byl pěkně zajímavý den_. S touto myšlenkou Hokori odešel zbalit si své věci. _Tři dny. Snad to bude stačit abych se na vlastní oči přesvědčil jak se věci v Seireitei mají. Bude zajímavé zjistit jak moc za těch sto let zrezivěli mé pozorovací a plížící schopnosti._


	3. Zpátky v Seireitei

„Je mi to strašně líto, omlouvám se, omlouvám se. Nechtěl jsem do vás vrazit" Snažil se Hanatarō omluvit dvěma bijcům z Jedenácté, ale ti měli očividně chuť si trochu zašikanovat. Hanatarō už začal couvat a připravovat se na první ránu, zavřel oči a zatnul zuby, jak se dvoumetrový plešoun napřáhl, aby mu dal pěstí. Ta, ale k Hanatarōvě překvapení nedopadla. Místo toho se ozval přísný hlas.

„Co se to tu děje? Co vám ten muž udělal?" Hanatarō otevřel oči a uviděl jak se k nim blíží vysoký shinigami s krátce střiženými vlasy měděné barvy, na tváři několika denní strniště a přísný pohled. Levou ruku měl položenou na jílci svého zanpakutō, zatímco pravou si držel přes rameno přehozený veliký pytel. Hanatarō jej v Seireitei ještě nikdy neviděl, ale měl na sobě tradiční shihakushō, takže to musel být shinigami.

Doprovázela jej dívka ne o mnoho vyšší než Hanatarō. Ta měla dlouhé do copu spletené černé vlasy její pohled byl upřený na dláždění Seireiteiské ulice. Byla oblečena prostě, nejspíše pocházela s Rukonu i ona si nesla přes rameno pytel z nějž čouhal jílec katany.

„Do toho ti nic není." Odvětil plešatý útočník zatímco Hanatarōa dál držel za límec dobře půl metru nad zemí.

„Možná by chtěl taky jednu schytat." Uchechtl se druhý, jehož tvář zdobila výrazná jizva. „Myslím, že by to jemu i té malé kurvičce prospělo."

„Hm. To je dobrý nápad Takedo. Tenhle vypadá mnohem tvrději. Než ten ubožák ze Čtvrtý." Po těch slovech praštil s Hanatarōem o zem.

„Vy jste z jedenácté, že?" zeptal se neznámí shinigami.

„Co je? Máš z nás snad strach?" ptal se plešoun.

„To si piš, že má! Jedenácté se bojí každý! Protože náš kapitán je ze všech nejsilnější a tak si k sobě taky bere jen ty nejsilnější." Odvětil mu zjizvenec.

„Jedenáctá je banda idiotů, které vede ten největší idiot mezi všemi. Jsou to slaboši, kteří se schovávají za velká slova a malé činy." Pravil suše cizinec. V obou členech Jedenácté divize se vařila krev.

Jako první udeřil plešoun. Jeho pěst, však nezasáhla cizincův nos, jak zamýšlel. Místo toho ji cizinec zachytil a zkroutil mu ji za záda. Poté následovalo krátké, ale prudké škubnutí doprovázené nepříjemným křupnutím. Plešoun zavil bolestí a schoulil se na zem. Zjizvenec zaváhal. To mu ale příliš nepomohlo. Rána do zátylku jej poslala spolehlivě k zemi.

„Nevím, kdo jsi a upřímně je mi to jedno. Mou jednotku a mého kapitána nikdo urážet nebude." S těmi slovy seskočil Ikkaku Madarame se střechy blízkého domu. Ve tváři měl široký úsměv, jako pokaždé, když narazil na silného protivníka.

„To že jsi zbil ty dva blby bych ti klidně prominul, ale kapitána a Jedenáctou si urážel neměl. To tě bude mrzet."

„A ty jsi?" zeptal se cizinec.

„No jistě! Jsem já to ale nezdvořák. Zapomněl jsem se představit. Nuže, já jsem Ikkaku Madarame, třetí člen Jedenácté jednotky." Představil se Ikkaku.

„Třetí člen? Víš co? Jdi mi z cesty, nemám chuť tady bojovat a navíc ty proti mně stejně nemáš šanci."

„Ohó. Nyní jste ovšem poněkud nezdvořilí vy. Já se vám představil a vy mě jako odpověď urážíte a stále čekáte, že to nechám být." Ikkaku tasil a zaujal bojový postoj.

„Pokud to zabrání dalším zbytečným zdržením. Mé jméno je Sokuke Hokori a teď mě prosím pusťte. Spěchám k První jednotce, mám tam důležité jednání… "

„Které ovšem bude muset chvíli počkat." Ikkaku zaútočil. K jeho překvapení, však jeho ránu nekryl Hokori, ale to děvče.

„Hitomi!" Hokoriho výkřik očividně zabránil dívce v protiútoku, ke kterému se už napřahovala.

„Nepřeji si, abys bojovala, pokud to není nezbytně nutné, obzvláště pak pokud jde o mé bitvy." Hokori chytil Hitomi za paži a trhnutím ji stáhl za sebe.

„Hej! Chlapče! Ty jsi ze Čtvrté viď?" Hanatarō kývl. „Dobře, doveď tam prosím Hitomi a počkejte tam na mě." Hanatarō znovu kývl. Pomalu se zvedl ze země, kde ještě stále ležel a přesunul se k Hitomi.

„Tudy." Vykoktal ze sebe poněkud nesměle Hanatarō a ukázal Hitomi směr ke kasárnám Čtvrté divize.

„Díky, že jste ji nechal odejít." Obrátil se Hokori zpátky na Ikkakua.

„Nemělo by smysl, aby tu zůstávala. Já mám zájem jen o souboj s vámi ne s nimi. Navíc nerad bojuju proti dívkám a Hanatarō je kamarád, takže ty dva bych si podal, i kdyby jste se do toho nevložil." Ikkaku se znovu připravil na boj.

„Tady jste!" ozvalo se za Ikkakuem. Ten se ohlédl a uviděl Nanao Ise, jak se k nim blíží. „Kapitán Kyōraku na vás již netrpělivě čeká. Poslal mě, abych vás k němu doprovodila. Pro jistotu, kdyby jste náhodou cestou zabloudil." Nanao se přísně zadívala na Madarameho. Ten schoval svůj zanpakutō zpátky do pochvy. Pochopil, že kdyby trval na souboji tak mu to Nanao zavaří u Yachiru a o to Ikkaku nestál.

„Příště až se potkáme, tak už vás žádné krásné dívky neochrání Hokori." Po tomto příslibu si šel Ikkaku znovu po svých.

Nanao, dovedla Hokoriho až do kanceláře Vrchního kapitána. Tam už na ně čekal Kyōraku. Když vešli Nano se mírně uklonila. „Bylo to jak jste říkal. Našla jsem jej jak se chystá k souboj s Ikkaku Madaramem."

„Je to přesně naopak. Snažil jsem se tomu souboji vyhnout." Bránil se Hokori. Kyōraku, který seděl za svým stolem se podíval na Hokoriho.

„Znám tě příliš dlouho Sokuke. Dokážu jsi představit v jaké si náladě. Nejspíš jsi pozurážel celou Jedenáctou jednotku jen tak ze zvyku. Opravdu bych uvítal, kdybys se Zarakim a jeho lidmi vycházel lépe než s předchozími Kenpachii." Kyōrakův hlas byl unavený a i na tváři Vrchního kapitána bylo znát, že již několik dní pořádně nespal. Hokori pochopil, že jej tady a teď žádné přátelské povídání plné vtípků a vzpomínání na staré časy nečeká. Situace byla příliš vážná. „Tady jsou papíry ztvrzující tvé jmenování kapitánem Čtvrté jednotky." Kyōraku podal Hokorimu zmíněné dokumenty. „Mimochodem, čekal jsem že přijdeš dřív. Říkal jsi sice, že si chceš těch pár dnů do veřejného jmenování trochu užít, ale zpozdit se o celý další den. To zasedání Kapitánské rady, na kterém jsem tě chtěl představit, bylo včera. Můžeš mi říct co tě zdrželo?"

„Omlouvám se Shunsui, ale měl jsem cestou nějaké potíže. Hitomi se mě snažila přesvědčit ať nechodím, že zde najdu jen vlastní záhubu. Bála se o mou duši, abych o ní prý nepřišel kvůli své honbě za pomstou." Hokori si na chvíli představil jak by se na něj starý Yamamoto obořil, kvůli takové výmluvě. Mohla za to především atmosféra této kanceláře do jejíchž stěn a se již dávno vpil Yamamotův duch. Celé místo působilo dojmem, že zde něco, či spíše někdo chybí, ale zároveň že ten někdo jistě brzy přijde, protože nemůže být pryč dlouho. Kyōraku však jeho omluvu přijal.

„Dobrá. Hlavně, že jsi nakonec dorazil. Sokuke, ještě než půjdeš, chtěl bych tě požádat o dvě věci. Včera se vrátila Nultá divize a přivedla sebou všechny, kteří u ní byli na léčení a výcviku. Chtěl bych aby ses na ně podíval. Tedy hlavně dva z nich. Tím prvním je poručík Šesté jednotky Renji Abarai, chtěl bych ho navrhnout na kapitána Osmé a chci znát tvůj názor. Nebylo by na škodu, kdybys jej podrobil Hokoriho důstojnickému testu. Tím druhým je Ichigo Kurosaki, chtěl bych od tebe podrobnou zprávu, jak na tom teď Ichigo je co se síly a schopností týče. V podstatě bych byl rád, kdyby byl Ichigo nějakou dobu tvým žákem. Ten chlapec je naší největší nadějí na porážku Quinciů, takže si dej prosím záležet. Taky na zítřek svolám zasedání Kapitánské rady a němž tě představím, jako nového kapitána Čtvrté jednoty a navrhnu Abaraie na kapitána Osmé. Do té doby bych rád znal tvůj názor na něj. Tak to je vše co jsem ti chtěl."

„Vypadá to, že mám celý den co dělat, alespoň si trochu procvičím shunpo." Hokori se ušklíbl a Kyōraku se v reakci na to zasmál, ne moc ale přece jen mu to zvedlo náladu. V následující vteřině byl již Hokori pryč.

„Takovou rychlost, jsem naposledy viděla u lady Shihōin." Řekla Nanao ještě stále překvapená rychlostí Hokoriho odchodu.

„A kdo si myslíš Nanao, že to Yoruichi naučil? Bůh blesku, byla původně Hokoriho přezdívka, teprve až časem přešla na Yoruichi. Ha, ještě teď ho vidím, jak se čertil, když ho porazila v závodě o ten titul." Po těch slovech Kyōraku se vrátil k papírování. Nanao jej chvíli pozorovala a až pak odešla. Kyōraku se změnil. Nanao věděla, že když je to třeba je její kapitán vážný a dokonce i pracovitý, ale nyní po smrti kapitána Yamamota, byl Kyōraku do práce zažraný víc, než by si Nanao myslela že je možné. Jen velmi zřídka se stávalo, že občas zahlédla toho starého bezstarostného Kyōraka. Na jednu stranu byla pyšná, že její kapitán bere celou situaci vážně, a že skutečně jde příkladem celému Gotei, ale na druhou stranu se jí začalo stýskat po tom starém nenuceném Kyōrakovi, který se vyhýbal svým povinnostem a občas ji doháněl k šílenství.

_Snad tahle hrozná válka brzy skončí a vše se vrátí zpátky do normálu._ S touhle myšlenkou se Nanao pustila zpátky do své vlastní práce.


	4. Podivný test a trénink v lese

Isane Kotetsu zkoumala svého nového kapitána. Ten dorazil do kasáren Čtvrté jednotky asi před pěti minutami, i když přesnější by bylo říct, že se přiřítil jako velká voda. Už ve vstupních dveřích si nechal zavolat ji a další dva důstojníky jednotky konkrétně Yasochiku Iemura aHanatarō Yamadu. Všichni tři teď stáli v kapitánově kanceláři a sledovali, jak jejich kapitán zuřivě sepisuje a orazítkovává hned několik dokumentů.

„Za prvé." Prolomil kapitán ticho ve své kanceláři. „Ten nával pacientů na pokojích je nepřípustný. Poručíku Kotetsu tímto vás pověřuju, aby jste zrekvírovala severní křídlo kasáren Šesté jednotky a zahájila přesun části našich pacientů, kteří jsou toho schopnosti. Tyto papíry předáte kapitánu Kuchikimu." S těmi slovy podal Hokori Isane několik dokumentů, které před malou chvíli sepsal.

„Ale, kapitáne. To přece nemůžeme, jen tak zabrat část kasáren šesté jednotky." Bránila se Isane rozkazu, protože se jí nezdál.

„Mezi těmi papíry je i svolení vrchního kapitána Kyōraka, které mi to dovoluje."_ Doufám, že ještě pořád umím napodobit tvé písmo tak jako kdysi příteli._ S těmi slovy na rtech a myšlenkou v hlavě se na Hokoriho tváři uvelebil vítězoslavný úsměv. „Mimochodem, když už tam budete poručíku požádejte prosím poručíka Abaraie, aby se dostavil do mé kanceláře, řekněme tak v jednu popoledni."

„Vyřídím, spolehněte se." S těmi slovy se Isane mírně uklonila, převzala dokumenty a odešla.

„Teď vy dva. Vy Iemuro se vydáte k Páté jednotce a požádáte jejího kapitána, aby nám půjčil pár svých lidí na výpomoc, protože co jsem viděl tak naši jsou pěkně strhaní. Předáte mu tyto dokumenty a vyřídíte mu, že: ´Sokuke Hokori, nový kapitán Čtvrté jednotky velmi ocení, pokud kapitán Páté jednotky přistoupí na jeho žádost´." Iemura převzal papíry uklonil se a beze slova odešel.

„A konečně vy Yamado. Prvně bych vám rád poděkoval, že jste se postaral o mou žačku. A pak bych se vás rád zeptal: Stává se vám nebo jiným členům jednotky často, že jsou šikanováni členy jiných jednotek?"

„Ne. To ne. Občas je sice problém s některými členy Jedenácté jednotky, ale to není tak hrozné, dá se na to zvyknout." Hanatarō odpovídal jen nesměle a očima přitom hypnotizoval podlahu Hokoriho kanceláře.

„Vidím, že poměry v Gotei se nezměnili, co jsem byl pryč. Takže budu muset Zarakiho a tu jeho bandu otrhanců postavit do latě, ale to počká minimálně do zítra. Teď bych tě rád požádal, abys pro mě vyřídil vzkaz. Ty znáš Ichiga Kurosakiho, že ano?"

„Ano. Znám Ichiga velmi dobře, léčil jsem mu zranění, které utrpěl při boji s poručíkem Abaraiem, když poprvé přišel do Společenství duší." Když mluvil o Ichigovi tak se Hanatarō úplně změnil, byl najednou mnohem sebejistější a vyzařovala z něj odvaha i nálada se mu očividně zvedla. Hokori jen povytáhl pravé obočí.

„Dobře. Chci abys ho našel a vyřídil mu, že se sním chci sejít v lese, který se nachází ve východním Rukonu oblast 61. Ať tam na mě navečer počká."

„Vyřídím mu to. Přejete si ještě něco kapitáne?"

„Ne, to je vše můžeš jít. Já se tady pustím do papírování." Hanatarō odešel a Hokori se pustil do hory papírů na stole. Hlášení, diagnózy a další dokumenty které bylo třeba přečíst, vyplnit či schválit zabírali nejen jeho stůl, ale nacházeli se i na několika židlích. Hokori se do vyřizování povinností pustil s vervou sobě vlastní a s vědomím, že co neudělá teď, bude muset dělat přes noc. Když do jeho kanceláře vešel Renji, vůbec si ho nevšiml.

Renji nevěděl, co mu může nový kapitán Čtvrté jednotky chtít, ale rozhodně věděl co by chtěl on říct jemu. Způsob jakým žádal o prostory severního křídla kasáren Renjiho jednotky byl přinejmenším neurvalí. Novému kapitánovi by se prostě slušelo připomenout, že s kapitánem Kuchikim a s Renjim nikdo takhle mluvit nebude a je úplně jedno, jestli má nebo nemá povolení od Vrchního kapitána.

Když Renji přišel k Hokoriho kanceláři a zaklepal, nikdo mu neodpověděl, podíval se na hodiny, které vyseli na protější zdi. Bylo přesně 13:00. Hladina vzteku v Renjim se znovu mírně zvedla, nicméně zaklepal ještě jednou. Zase nic. Renji tedy zkusil zda je odemčeno. Bylo a tak vešel dovnitř. Za kapitánským stolem schován za horou papírů, kde jej skoro nebylo možné vidět seděl Sokuke Hokori nový kapitán Čtvrté jednotky a očividně vůbec netušil, že již není ve své kanceláři sám. Renji si odkašlal a Hokori si jej konečně všiml.

„Vy jste?"

„Poručík Šesté jednotky Renji Abarai, pane." Řekl Renji a postavil se do pozoru.

„Vás rodiče neučili klepat?" Vztek v Renjim znovu mírně zabublal.

„Já jsem klepal, několikrát, ale vy jste nereagoval …"

„A tak jste jsem vtrhl. Měl jste vyčkat na chodbě a zkoušet to tak dlouho dokud by vám neupadli prsty, nebo bych si vás nevšiml. No nic pojďte za mnou." Hokori vstal a spolu s Renjim se přesunuli do výcvikové místnosti jednotky.

„Pozval jsem si vás, abych vás podrobil sérii testů, které mi pomohou zjistit, jaký měl pobyt u Nulté jednotky vliv na váš tělesný stav." Hokori si vytáhl bloček a tužku.

„Jaké testy?" zajímal se Renji.

„To hned zjistíte. Ale nebojte nebude to nic bolestivého. Pro začátek mi bude stačit. Když přeskáčete tuhle tělocvičnu dvacetkrát tam a zpět po jedné noze a pokaždé při tom dvakrát tlesknete rukama." Renji se na Hokori nevěřícně podíval, ale pak si jen povzdechl a dal se do toho. Pokaždé když hopsal kolem Hokoriho, si při tom dobře všiml, jak ten bojuje ze všech sil, aby se nerozesmál.

„Dobře, teď bych chtěl, aby jste udělal stojku na hlavě a až ji budete mít, vyjmenujete mi všechny kapitány a poručíky, které Gotei má a po každém jméně zatleskáte rychle třikrát rukama." I tenhle podivný požadavek Renji splnil, ale chuť praštit Hokoriho v něm sílila s každou vteřinou.

„Stačí. Teď se postavte doprostřed místnosti a zůstaňte stát dokud vám neřeknu." Renji se postavil doprostřed tělocvičny a čekal, co se bude dít teď. Hokori k němu došel a zblízka si jej prohlížel, skoro jakoby Hokori byl handlíř a Renji kůň, kterého chce koupit. Pak se najednou Hokoriho pravačka sevřela v pěst a vyrazila obrovskou rychlostí k Renjiho břichu. _Tak tohle ne. Tohle už je moc, teď vám to spočítám kapitáne, boxovací pytel nikomu dělat nehodlám._ Renjiho tělo, které bylo napnuté jako pružina se dalo do pohybu. Mírným úkrokem stranou se vyhnul Hokoriho ráně, jehož pěst jen neškodně sjela po Renjiho břiše. Zároveň při tom Renji Hokoriho ruku zachytil a lehkým škubnutím jeho ránu prodloužil, takže Hokori ztratil rovnováho a spadl na zem.

„To bylo dobré." Hodnotil Hokori z podlahy Renjiho výkon.

„Nechal jste mě vás povalit." Konstatoval suše Renji.

„Jak jste na to přišel?"

„Jsou jen dvě možnosti, buď jste strašlivě nemotorný, nebo jste mě nechal vás shodit, doufám v to druhé, protože nemotorné kapitány teď nepotřebujeme." Hokori, který stále ještě ležel na zemi, se zasmál. Pak plácl dlaní o zem, čímž se vymrštil zpátky do stoje.

„Dobře. Prošel jste."

„Co prosím?"

„Tohle všechno byl jen test. Ty první úkoly ty jsem si vymyslel jen proto, abych vás naštval. Skutečný test byla vlastně až ta rána. Jsou tři možné výsledky. Buď bych vás praštil, pak jste jen blbec co dělá co se mu řekne, nebo by jste uhl a to znamená, že už dokážete sám myslet a máte na to být důstojníkem a konečně třetí stupeň, kdy uhnete, povalíte mě a zároveň si uvědomíte, že jsem vás nechal mě povalit. To značí, že máte analytické myšlení, dokážete odhadnout protivníka ve zlomcích vteřin. Takoví mají na to být kapitánem, pokud jsou dost silní, aby složili zkoušky. Tak to je vše. Teď když dovolíte mám ještě hromadu práce, takže vám přeji hezký den." Hokori odešel a nechal Renjiho stát uprostřed tělocvičny. Ten si vůbec nebyl jistý, co mělo tohle všechno znamenat. Chtějí ho snad povýšit na kapitána? A kde kurva vykopali tohohle týpka?

Později téhož dne:

Ichigo seděl na pařezu a čekal. Přemýšlel při tom, co po něm může nový kapitán Čtvrté jednotky chtít a proč se chtěl sejít tak daleko od města.

„Čekám tu na vás už víc jak hodinu." Začal Ichigo otráveně jakmile za sebou ucítil neznámí duševní tlak. Vstal pomalu z pařezu a otočil se, to co uviděl mu vyrazilo dech. Za ním stál Yhwatch! Ichigo nezaváhal ani na vteřinu. „Getsuga tenshō!" Ichigo vyslal energetickou vlnu nejprve ze své delší čepele, otočil se a pak vyslal druhou vlnu z kratší. Rychlost s jakou tasil a zaútočil jeho protivníka zaskočila. Útok jej zasáhl plnou silou, a zcela zničil les v obrovském kuželu v jehož vrcholu se Yhwatch nacházel.

„To nebylo zlé." Ichigo nevěřícně zíral na to jak se rysy jeho protivníka roztékají až se nakonec slili s jeho mečem. Ten měl tvar dlouhé oboustranně ostřené čepele bez záštity. Muž, který před Ichigem nyní stál, nebyl Yhwatch. Tento měl krátké vlasy měděné barvy a na sobě kapitánské haori.

„Kapitán Hokori hádám?"

„Čekal jsem, že budete naštvaný, podle toho co jsem o vás slyšel."

Ichigo jen pokrčil rameny: „Uraharovi vtípky jsou horší, už jsem si asi zvyk."

„To neměl být žert."

„To mi taky došlo! Jak to, že vůbec jdete tak pozdě, čekám tady na vás už celou hodinu."

„Trocha trpělivosti tě nezabije Ichigo." Přešel Hokori na tykání.

„Proč jste se mnou chtěl mluvit tady? A jak to, že jsem vás ve Společenství duší ještě nikdy neviděl? A hlavně, jak to, že měníte vzhled? To snad máte taky hypnotické zanpakutō jako Aizen?"

„Docela dost otázek na jednou, nemyslíš?"

„Docela neslušný odpovídat na ně otázkou." Ichigo začínal mít Hokoriho dost.

„Tak dobře. Ne nemám hypnotické ani iluzorní zanpakutō, ale měnit vzhled mi umožňuje můj shikai. Nevěděl jsem, že znáš každého shinigamiho v Seireitei, ale pokud tě to uklidní tak jsi mě ještě nikdy neviděl, protože jsem byl posledních 110 let mimo službu. A konečně toto místo jsem zvolil kvůli tomuhle." Hokori ukázal na spoušť způsobenou Ichigovým útokem.

„Chcete mě zkoušet, jestli jsem připravený na boj proti Yhwatchovi?"

„Ujasněme si hned z kraje dvě věcí Ichigo. Za prvé: Ano jsem tu proto abych se přesvědčil, jak si silný a pak ti pomohl tvou sílu dopilovat k dokonalosti. Za druhé: Yhwatch není tvůj problém, ale můj. Až Quinciové znovu zaútočí, budu to já, kdo se mu postaví, ne ty."

„Nemáte tušení, jak je silný, já už s ním bojoval, viděl jsem, jak přemohl staříka Yamu. Sám ho nikdy nezvládnete." Ichigův hlas zněl velmi vážně, ale Hokori ho očividně ignoroval.

„Je na čase se podívat, kde jsou tvé limity Ichigo. Tvůj bankai prosím." Ichigo si jen povzdechl, pochopil, že Hokorimu souboj s Yhwatchem nevymluví, ale rozhodl se to neřešit snad má ještě dost času, aby to mu zabránil. Na Hokoriho žádost jen kývl. Postavil se zpříma obě ruce před sebe, jeho meče se dotýkaly jeden druhého.

„BAN-KAI! Tensa Zangetsu!" Vlna duševního tlaku vykřivila okolo stojící stromy směrem od Ichiga a Ichigovy meče splynuly do jediné tenké černočerné čepele, tak jako vždy.

„Je to jak jsem čekal." Začal Hokori pomalu. „Tvůj shikai je reprezentací tvých quincijských i shnigamských schopností, proto má dvě čepele, každá představuje jednu stránku tvé síly. Tvůj bankai je, ale manifestací jednoty těchto sil v tvé duši a v tvém srdci, proto má i nadále jen jednu čepel."

„Tak teď jste na řadě vy."

„Obávám se Ichigo, že jsi to špatně pochopil. Já svůj bankai nepoužiju."

„Cože? Proč ne? Máte mě přece otestovat ne? Chtěl jste vidět mé limity, jak mě k nim chcete dotlačit bez bankaie?"

„Už zase máš zbytečně moc otázek. Proč nechci použít svůj bankai? Prvně můj bankai je určený výhradně k zabíjení, ne k tréninku a tak, jej používám jen když jej potřebuji, což není tento případ." _A taky je tohle ideální příležitost zjistit, jak na tom jsem já sám, ale do toho ti nic není chlapečku._

„Jste stejně arogantní bastard jako byl Byakuya. Uvidíme jestli si budete sebou tak jistý až s vámi skočím." Ichigo vyrazil do útoku.

Hokori jeho ránu však kryl. Následovala tedy divoká výměna útoků a protiútoků z obou stran. Ichigo szjitil, že Hokoriho rychlost je až neuvěřitelná, byl rychlejší než Byakuya i rychlejší než býval Ichigo. Ale byl rychlejší jen než starý Ichigo, kdyby tehdy na Sōkyoku bojoval s Hokorim, prohrál by na celé čáře, ale teď a tady stojí mnohem silnější Ichigo Kurosaki a ten má téhle bitky už plné zuby, je na čase vyléčit z arogance dalšího kapitána. Ichigo zrychlil své útoky. Bylo jasně patrné, že Hokori už nestíhá, tohle už na něj bylo moc. Konečně se v jeho obraně otevřela skulinka, Ichigo nezaváhal a tnul, tam kde ale jeho čepel měla přetnout látku a svaly na Hokoriho hrudi, narazila na tuhý odpor pancíře. Hokoriho shihakushō se pokrylo ocelí a o tu se Ichigův útok zastavil. To jej natolik překvapilo, že se Hokorimu podařilo vyrazit mu Zangetsua z ruky a namířit mu na hrdlo.

„Prohráls Ichigo."

„O tom nic nevím." Ichigo nejprve uskočil dozadu, a pak jen napřáhl svou ruku a Zangetsu sám mu do ní přilétl.

„Getsuga tenshō!" Černá vlna dušení energie předčila výškou hravě i okolní stromy. Hokori zbledl, útok takového rozsahu nečekal.

„Kabe kettei!" zařval Hokori a máchl svým mečem k nebesům. Před ním začala ze země stoupat kovová zeď. Brzy na to následoval ohlušující výbuch, jak Ichigova getsuga narzila do Hokoriho kabe kettei. Když se konečně usadil prach, stál Hokori za rozvalinami své zdi, z čela mu ztékal pramínek krve, les kolem něj už neexistoval. Ichigův útok proměnil všechny stromy v daném směru v třísky.

„Prorazit jediným úderem Kabe kettei i Kawa no kettei, to se jen tak nevidí. Dobrá Ichigo uznávám, že jsem tě bral na lehkou váhu, ale aby sis o sobě moc nemyslel ukážu ti teď jak vypadá můj útok. BAN-KAI! Hagane no Ikari!"

Ichigo sledoval jak z Hokoriho meče stéká ocel, jak se mu plazí po ruce a jak se mu z ní na zádech formují obrovská křídla, která měla místo perutí tisíce různých čepelí.

„Senjin." Řekl Hokori sotva slyšitelně. S tím slovem se jeho křídla rozpadla na jednotlivé čepele a ty pak vystřelili obrovskou rychlosti směrem k Ichogovi. Mnohé z nich se chovali jen jako prosté projektily a Ichigo je snadno odrazil, ale pár se jich chovalo jako meče, které někdo ovládá a vede. Ty zasypávali Ichiga ranami, jako by stál proti stál proti desítkám protivníků najednou. Stálo ho mnoho sil se jich zbavit.

Když konečně přetnul poslední z čepelí, které na něj Hokori poslal, přistihl se Ichigo jak těžce oddechuje. Hokori už ale útočil znovu. Tentokráte přímo svým mečem. Ichigo se připravil vykrýt jeho ránu. Viděl jak se Hokori blíží, jak se napřahuje, uslyšel ho jak šeptá: „Hagane o tōshite karu." Pak už jen ucítil bolest na hrudi, ale to nebylo možné, nemohl jej přece zasáhnout, nemohl být rychlejší. Jak Ichigo padal na zem, podíval se na svůj zanpakutō, ten byl i nadále netknutý. _Do prdele, co je tohle za týpka?_


End file.
